Despertando Para o Amor
by Isis Silvermoon
Summary: O grande Lord Vampiro achava que nunca precisou de mais nada, apesar de sua incrível força e seu poder. Mas algo lhe faltava, pena que nunca se importou com isso. Até ela ressurgir. Presente especial para minha querida amiga Nathi Duarte! Aviso : hentai.


Noite de lua cheia, fria e deserta... Com passos firmes , suas botas anunciavam sua chegada... Adentrava em um pequeno vilarejo em busca de pistas pois houve vários assassinatos bizarros naquele lugar. Vários aldeões pediam ajuda da caçadora , pra que descobrisse e capturasse o criminoso. Um pouco mais à frente, avistou várias damas mortas e um rio de sangue escorrido pelo chão... Cerrou os olhos cor de mel penetrantes. O vento dançava com seus longos cabelos negros e lisos, seus lábios eram carnudos e rubros como a rosa. Trajava um corpete preto e justo moldando sua cintura fina e uma calça justa preta desenhando suas belas coxas e pernas torneadas. Um cinto prateado com uma espada embainhada. Um crucifixo prateado brilhante apontando em seu decote e um sobretudo esvoaçante com suas pequenas armas guardadas nos bolsos. Seu nome? Rin Nakagawa

O caminho de mulheres mortas dava a um castelo, um castelo com uma clara aura maligna extremamente forte, o castelo era antigo, possivelmente do século XII ou XIII depois de cristo, tinha vários ornamentos da época, e uma arquitetura gótica que se intensificava com o "brilho" daquela noite, lá familiarizado com o lugar dormia um vampiro, o dono de tal aura maléfica, seu nome? Sesshoumaru Taisho, este era o único filho do famoso conde Drácula Taisho, ele estava dormindo, pois assim o fazia desde o século XI um sono eterno para livrar o mundo de seu sangue amaldiçoado, uma vez que seu pai estava muito bem selado pelo clã de caçadores de vampiros, o ser que queria colocar a culpa em Sesshoumaru deixou o último Cadáver bem na frente da porta do castelo, onde bem no centro do mesmo Sesshoumaru com suas vestes daquela época ainda, em traje negro como aquela noite, botas de couro negro, igualmente com uma calça de material leve, seu corpo era até bem pálido, não era grande, mas sim definido, vestia uma capa no estilo, sobretudo e uma espada em sua cintura.__Além disso, havia na entrada do castelo um pedido para que os humanos não se aproximassem.

Rin avistou o castelo, sentiu uma energia negra e maligna muito forte. Fixou os olhos no castelo e caminhou até o local, não demonstrava medo algum, afinal já enfrentou vampiros perigosos e arriscou várias vezes " o seu pescoço" . Apesar de ser uma humana, ela tinha uma alma pura e poderosa, muitos vampiros desejavam desfrutar-se de seu sangue doce e puro. Leu o pedido na entrada do castelo... Ela era uma caçadora e precisava investigar. Adentrou no castelo, caminhando pelos corredores na penumbra apenas havia velas nos lustres nas paredes. Imaginou que Drácula estivesse dormindo, então continuou a olhar os cômodos do castelo, era incrível e diferente. Sempre com os olhos atentos a qualquer ataque imprevisível.

Ela via um castelo vazio, nenhum sinal de uma única alma exceto o dono da aura maligna, ela se encontra em sua caminhada em um caixão, que mais parecia um sarcófago fechado, e dentro dele a fonte da aura maligna, que era Sesshoumaru, que embora estivesse tentando a esconder era bem difícil, afinal ele querendo ou não era um vampiro poderoso, inclusive poderoso o suficiente para enfrentar seu pai em uma batalha.

Fixou os olhos no caixão fechado, suspirou longamente e pensou que era perda de tempo estar ali, já que não encontrou nada, não adiantaria ela acordar e causar algum ataque sem nenhum motivo no momento. Ficou um tempo olhando o sarcófago fechado, perdida em pensamentos. Virou-se na direção oposta caminhando pelos corredores. Talvez o encarasse depois, não seria tão educado acordar os outros, mesmo sendo inimigo.

- O que faz aqui?

A voz ecoava do caixão, logo na frente dela aquela figura se fazia diante dela, como uma névoa que tomava uma forma humana, era ele, o vampiro descontente com o que ela acabara de fazer, ele era um Vampiro que acabara de acordar de um longo sono e estava com sede, o que podia ser visto em seus olhos, ele era inocente da acusação de matar várias virgens exatamente por isso por estar com uma tremenda sede de sangue, ele pulavam na direção dela para literalmente agarrá-la e chupar seu sangue

Ouviu a voz rigorosa e grave e na mesma hora viu-o surgir diante dela... Cerrou os olhos o encarando-o nos dele, percebendo o tom avermelhado nos mesmos. Claro que ele estava com sede... Desviou dos avanços dele sobre ela com habilidade, voltando a encará-lo - Vim apenas investigar quem é o maldito assassino que tirou a vida destas jovens... Será que o senhor não é o responsável?

- Se eu fosse tal responsável...eu não estaria assim não concorda...até Drácula tem seulimite até ficar satisfeito e eulhe garanto não é mais que dois corpos...

Dizia Sesshoumaru temendo de que ela via algo extremamente estranho em qualquer vampiro, desde o primeiro ataque dele, ele estava se controlando, por ser experiente ela sabe que em sua maioria os vampiros têm necessidade por sangue, mas ela nunca viu um vampiro se controlar nela, e era exatamente isso que Alucard estava tentando fazer

- Saia daqui... Senão eu vou acabar matando-a... Nunca matei nenhuma humana... Não quero que seja a primeira... Vá embora! Procure seu assassino em outro lugar.

- Pois então me mate... Assim provará que o assassino é você... - Dizia com uma voz firme e sarcástica ao mesmo tempo. No fundo sabia que não era ele o assassino e sim, desconfia de que mais alguém mora naquele castelo. - Saiba que não tenho medo da morte, é só uma passagem... Então, eu vejo e sinto que está com muita sede... Mas caso me matar, eu o mato antes... garanto ao senhor... -Virou as costas e saiu caminhando pelos corredores em direção à porta principal.

Ele a olha bastante irritado, o ar de sede simplesmente some, ele se ergueu na direção dela com toda a classe que tinha, afinal mesmo que vampiro era um nobre, a olhava firmemente e dizia com uma voz calma controlada, firme e decidida.

Seu assassino não está aqui... Mas se ele a trouxe aqui vai acabar trazendo outra caçadora... Então eu vou ajudá-la. Você tocou algo em mim que é maior que minha sede.

O olhou desentendida, fixando os olhos nos dele.- Eu sei que "meu assassino" está aqui e você não quer me dizer... Ajudar-me em que? Eu vou achar esse maldito assassino, mesmo se eu morrer, mas vou eliminá-lo antes... - Continuou olhando-o nos olhos, sorrindo.- Toquei algo em que? Não pense que darei meu pescoço à você, pois sou uma mulher muito difícil e mais ainda se tentar me matar...

- Se eu quisesse matá-la...já estaria morta...e não eu devo estar dormindo a pelo menos 100 anos não sei nada do que aconteceu, só acordei sentindo uma aura pura, o problema é que o cheiro era tão atraente que minha sede veio junto...não quero seu pescoço, vou acabar com esse ser que atrapalha meu sono e vou voltar a dormir...

Sesshoumaru pegava uma pequena carta e da mesma saia uma fada, ele a olhava, a fada abria um sorriso e falava:"o que deseja mestre Sesshoumaru?" Ele respondia: preciso de sua ajuda para procurar um certo meliante, vasculhe o castelo" a fada saía dali em vôo, enquanto eles andavam naquele castelo.

Suspirou exausta - Tudo bem, você é um vampiro poderoso, reconheço isso... Então por que simplesmente não me matou? - O olhava séria nos olhos, realmente a alma dela era pura e atraía muitos vampiros. - Não quero atrapalhar seu sono, apenas quero encontrar o ser que matou aquelas jovens... E eu sei que ele está aqui, não precisava dar trabalho à sua fada... Apenas não invadi, pois não quero causar problemas, embora minha vontade seja de correr até aquele maldito vampiro e matá-lo...

- Por que eu não mato humanos... E além do mais, almas como as suas devem permanecer como estão...afinal...são almas como as suas que fazem com que eu ainda acredite nesse mundo em que vivo - A fada voltava dizendo: Sesshoumaru-sama há um vampiro aqui, e bem poderoso, ele está na entrada do castelo" Ele não perdia tempo ele a abraçava a escondendo em sua capa, se teleportado com ela para a entrada do castelo com os dois ficando frente a frente com um vampiro que estava mordendo uma jovem.

Na mesma hora que ouviu as informações da fada, sentiu ser abraçada o que causou leves arrepios e estremecimento em seu corpo. Na porta do castelo avistou um vampiro mordendo uma jovem. Cerrou os olhos, com sede de vingança e queria matá-lo a qualquer custo.- Maldito... - Disse com uma voz firme... Sacando sua espada, pronta para encará-lo.* Eu não queria acordá-lo, então... parece que dessa vez irei morrer, mas o eliminarei antes disso...

- Fique quieta, eu resolverei isso!

Ele tomou a frente e foi andando até o vampiro, foi curto e grosso, soltou um grito alto e viriu daquele seu corpo Pálido:

- Soul Steel!

Aquele vampiro simplesmente se desfez em cinzas, ele a olhou e olhou a jovem, ele olhou para sua fada que foi jogando sua magia por cada jovem ali encontrada, que pouco a pouco as mesmas foram acordando, aparentemente bem

- Parece que todas elas foram vítimas recentes com menos de uma semana... Então deu para trazê-las de volta.

Dizia a olhando:

- Se erguer sua espada em fúria não vai ser muito diferente de um vampiro tomado pela sede de sangue.

Diz ele andando calmamente em direção a ela a olhando nos olhos.

A princípio ele podia perceber nos olhos dela a raiva que ela sentia naquele momento. - Droga, eu me sinto uma inútil, por que não me deixou atacá-lo? - Cerrou os punhos com vontade de bater naquele vampiro.- Escute aqui seu metido à herói, eu não pedi sua ajuda... E em segundo lugar eu poderia muito bem ter eliminado aquele maldito vampiro e em terceiro lugar... - Olhou o nos olhos, apontando-o com o dedo indicador. Era engraçado o modo de como ela demonstrava a raiva naquele momento.

Ele apenas disse com palavras calmas e firmes:

- Em nenhum momento disse que era incapaz de vencê-lo, mas pense...ia atacá-lo pela simples vontade de matá-lo ou para impedir que ele machcucasse outra pessoa?

- Só peço para que tome cuidado com seus sentimentos, senão essa aura pura e agradável que você emana pode se corromper.

O encarava nos olhos e disse com mais calma, controlando sua raiva. - Eu não me conformo de não ter feito absolutamente nada. Eu ia atacá-lo pela simples vontade de eliminá-lo e afastar estas pessoas deste terrível pesadelo - Deu um leve sorriso respondendo à ele - O prazer é todo meu Sesshoumaru, tomarei cuidado e controlarei meus momentos de ira. Nenhuma alma agüentaria- Olhava-o profundamente nos olhos, era o natural dela, conversar com o próximo olhando bem no fundo dos olhos. Sesshoumaru despertou algo que mexia dentro do ser da humana, sempre que ele se aproximava aquilo causava leves arrepios e estremecimento em seu corpo, é como se ele a hipnotizasse.

- Bem, tenho certeza que encontrará outra oportunidade. Continue a sua luta e lembre-se sempre o que voltarei a meu sono.

em algumas coisas, possivelmente pelo medo dele de ser um vampiro, ao chegar a seu caixão deitava-se ali para dormir- Falava passando por ela lentamente, indo na direção de seu caixão novamente, os olhos dele a ela davam a sensação de olhos extremamente calmos, por mais que se prendiam.

- Não se cansa de dormir não? -Rindo levemente. -Bem, me desculpe incomodá-lo novamente, mas acho que 100 anos não foi tempo o suficiente para dormir não? E não sente falta de viver alguma aventura por aí? Eu imaginava que você era um vampiro além de ser forte claro, e talvez tivesse alguma esposa durante algum momento em sua vida, ou amiga... Ou também imaginava que você caçava as caçadoras de vampiros... -Percebeu que falara demais. - Eeer... Bem acho que vou indo, tenha uma boa noite... - Pensava. - E eu uma péssima noite... Aaah mas eu vou mostrar pra ele do que eu sou capaz... Quem ele pensa que é? Impediu-me de atacar o vampiro, atacando-o antes... hmmm... Droga...

- Esse sono era para ser eterno. Se almas como a sua deveriam se multiplicar, almas como a minha deveriam desaparecer. Adeus.

Ele deitava no caixão o fechando para continuar alipelo resto de sua vida, bem pelo menos com esse objetivo.

E além de irritante é grosso! - Falou para o caixão fechado, pensando que não a ouviria de novo - Tudo bem, fique aí na sua "preguiça eterna"... Não sabe como é difícil apaixonar-se por alguém de novo... E você seu maldito vampiro tem algo em você que mexeu muito comigo... Mas não, eu estava enganada. Eu pensei que sua alma confortasse a minha... É melhor mesmo eu continuar essa minha jornada patética.. Adeus... - Engolia as lágrimas que imploravam em cair em seu rosto, saiu andando para fora do castelo com passos firmes, sem olhar para trás.

Respirava fundo lá dentro, saía do mesmo abrindo o caixão, era sim um pouco grosso, aparecia bem na frente dela com um claro teleporte.

- Desculpe-me, nunca foi de minha intenção ser grosseiro com a senhorita...

Ele a olhava nos olhos segurou a mão dela e a abraçou bem forte sussurrando apenas algumas palavras.

- Engana-se em algumas de suas palavras.

Reagiu de uma forma inesperada, os olhos dela demonstravam espanto. Percebeu que ele a abraçara forte, retribuindo naquele momento. - Mas você foi mesmo não querendo ê quer voltar a dormir. E a sensível, e com os sentimentos idiotas, iludiu-se com o charmoso vampiro. Onde estou enganada? Poderia me responder? - Olhava-o nos olhos, naturalmente sentindo-se hipnotizada pelos belos olhos dele.

- Em achar que eu não percebi, não entendi e não retribuí a esse sentimento- Falava a olhando nos olhos, alisando a pele quente do rosto dela com sua mão fria, ele aproximava seu rosto do dela, falando num tom que só ela possivelmente ouviria.

- Mas acho que você pode achar um homem melhor do que eu para tal...

Deixou escapar algumas lágrimas nos olhos, voltando a encará-lo. - Eu não quero nenhum homem, eu não posso ter o que eu quero - Olhava-o nos olhos, em seguida afastando o rosto da mão dele. - Agora se desejar, volte ao seu sono eterno... Já que não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui...

Desiste muito fácil-Ele a olha rindo um pouco, ele a puxa e a beija em seus lábios lentamente, alisando o cabelo dela, o corpo frio dele era aquecido pelo dela, enquanto ele acariciava o belo rosto da mesma

- Mas o que... - Não deu tempo de protestar nada a respeito, pois havia sido surpreendida pelo lábios dele, retribuía o beijo lentamente, deslizando as mãos pelo peito do mesmo, subindo pela nuca acariciando os longos cabelos prateados do vampiro.* Ora, qualquer mulher desistiria pelo fato de alguém não querer nada e "dormir" * O olhava nos olhos com um ar de desafio.

- Não me subestime! Tenho sangue humano em minhas veias..também sinto desejos - Falava a olhando nos olhos, alisando o rosto dela, fazia tempo que não se sentia daquela forma, desejando a bela senhorita.

- Oooh o vampiro não gosta de ser desafiado? - Dizia com ironia e ria sarcasticamente - Vamos ver, você sente desejos carnais, provar uma gota de meu sangue... Ou sentir um corpo de uma humana ou de alguma vampira junto ao seu. - Falava perto dos lábios dele, com o intuito de seduzi-lo, abraçando-o mais forte, deslizando as mãos pelas costas, voltando para o peitoral, com os olhos fixos nos dele.

- Os dois. - Falava alisando o rosto dela, começando a lamber o pescoço da mesma lentamente, enquanto alisava as costas dela sorrindo com um ar sedutor e calmo, digno de sua espécie, ele sussurra - Mas não se preocupe a parte que quer seu sangue eu sei controlar...

- Aaah sabe? * Suspirava a cada toque e estremecia levemente sentindo a língua viajar pelo pescoço da humana.* Sabe? Mas seus olhos dizem o contrário, eles dizem que você está doido para chupar meu pescoço e matar sua sede... - Sussurrava no ouvido dele, dando leves mordidas no pescoço dele, voltando a beijá-lo nos lábios, explorando-os com língua - Se você descontrolar, aí eu "fujo" , não serei uma presa fácil.

- Veremos minha querida – A voz dele era tão maliciosa que chegava arrepiar Rin. Sesshoumaru fez os caninos tocarem o pescoço dela e sutilmente fez um pequeno corte ali e chupou com vontade e pouquíssimo de sangue que saiu. Mantinha uma mão no seio dela, continuando as carícias com os dedos enquanto a outra mão ainda alisava-lhe a vagina, por toda a extensão da mesma até que usou do dedo do meio para força a penetração, logo o mesmo passou a invadi-la sem pressa, sentindo-a por dentro. Fazia questão de continuar com o pênis roçando entre as nádegas dela, agora mais devagar para a vampira sentir todo o tamanho do membro contra a bunda dela.* -Você é uma delícia, humana... Uma delícia..

- Sesshoumaru fez os caninos tocarem o pescoço dela e sutilmente fez um pequeno corte ali e chupou com vontade e pouquíssimo de sangue que saiu. Mantinha uma mão no seio dela, continuando as carícias com os dedos enquanto a outra mão ainda alisava-lhe a vagina, por toda a extensão da mesma até que usou do dedo do meio para força a penetração, logo o mesmo passou a invadi-la sem pressa, sentindo-a por dentro. Fazia questão de continuar com o pênis roçando entre as nádegas dela, agora mais devagar para a vampira sentir todo o tamanho do membro contra a bunda dela.* -Você é uma delícia, humana... Uma delícia..

Os caninos dele a arrepiavam violentamente, causando gemidos altos ao sentir o dedo penetrando-lhe por dentro, chegando até gritar ecoando por toda a floresta. Para provocá-lo, mexia a bunda contra o pênis dele - Hmmm e você é delicioso... Aaaahhhh... - Não aguentava mais ser "dominada" e não poder dominar, então agiu rapidamente virando-se para ele beijando-o nos lábios loucamente, empurrando-o contra a grama, deitando sobre ele, mordendo seu pescoço enquanto deslizava as mãos pelo peitoral já nu descendo uma delas até o pênis, acariciando-o freneticamente enquanto lambia a língua dele, descendo a boca pelo pescoço chupando-o deixando marcas. - Você é irresistível, qualquer mulher seja humana ou vampira, ficaria louca... Mas só eu posso tocar - Sussurrava no ouvido dele enquanto continuava com os movimentos frenéticos da mão sob o pênis do vampiro.

Assim que foi a grama retribuiu o beijo dela, de modo intenso e urgente fazendo com que ambas as línguas se esfregassem, como se estivessem fazendo amor. Deslizou as mãos pelas coxas dela e foi até a bunda, apertando e dando um tapa ali. Em seguida guiou as mãos até o ventre dela, lhe abrindo a calça e abaixando o zíper da mesma. Fechou os olhos com os chupões que novamente faziam o corpo dele se arrepiar e morde o próprio lábio inferior devido às carícias que recebia no pênis.* -Só você pode tocar, beijar, tudo... Tudo o que quiser humana. Use e abuse, eu quero ver se consegue deixar um Lorde louco, como fazia antes... - Sussurrou num tom de desafio e a fitou de soslaio com um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

- Ao ouvir as palavras dele, cerrou os olhos levemente seguidos de um sorriso malicioso. Novamente está brincando com o fogo meu caro Lorde... - Terminando de pronunciar estas palavras, continuava lambendo a língua de Sesshoumaru , descendo a boca lentamente pelo pescoço percorrendo o peitoral enquanto as mãos deslizavam pelas coxas, distribuindo beijinhos pelo abdômen, passando a língua pela virilha e finalmente percorrendo toda a extensão do pênis, em seguida chupava-o em movimentos lentos circulando a língua na cabecinha durante o movimento, arranhando levemente as pernas do vampiro.- Eu sei que só eu sei deixar você louco... Não permitiria nenhuma outra te tocar... - A voz de Rin era possessiva, então continuou revezando nas longas chupadas e lambidas, tentando enlouquecê-lo.

Suspirou demoradamente ao senti-la descer em direção ao membro e abriu um pequeno sorriso de satisfação. O calafrio percorria a espinha do vampiro enquanto ele a olhava acariciar as regiões próxima ao pênis até tê-lo dentro da boca, chupando-o. Levou uma das mãos até a cabeça dela onde lhe afagou os cabelos. -Sim querida, só você sabe como eu gosto... Tudo em mim é seu... - Dizia baixo, apreciando o prazer enquanto falava. Colocava os cabelos dela para um lado só, ajudando-a no sexo oral. Mantinha os olhos no que a vampira fazia e como a boca dela acaricia o pênis dele. Morde o lábio inferior ao sentir a língua em volta da cabecinha do pênis.

Após um longo tempo fazendo sexo oral, subia os lábios lentamente por todo o corpo irresistível do vampiro, deitando sobre ele, lançando um olhar sedutor fixo nos olhos dele, sorrindo maliciosamente - Que bom que sabe que você é todo meu e de mais ninguém, assim como sou sua... Agora tô pensando no que vou fazer agora para te torturar... - Mordia o pescoço de Sesshoumaru seguido de chupões marcando a pele alva do vampiro, movimentando freneticamente a mão envolvendo o pênis dele.* Agora descobri que você gosta de uma mulher que sabe dominar... Espero que esteja gostando... - Sussurrava no ouvido dele, lambendo e mordiscando.- Hmmmmm é impossível resistir a você meu Lord...

- Assim que ela aproximou o rosto, Hans roubou-lhe uma lambida dos lábios e manteve o sorriso malicioso na boca. -Não resista senhorita... Se entregue totalmente à mim. *Deslizou as mãos pelas costas dela, seguindo até a bunda e riu baixo quando ela mencionou a "tortura" que ele sofria. - Hm... Por que não começa tirando as roupas? Você está muito vestida... Assim não podemos levar a nossa seção de luxúria, maldade e tortura para o próximo nível. - Bateu levemente na bunda dela assim que teve o pênis novamente masturbado, olhava de soslaio enquanto a mesma se perdia no pescoço dele.- Tire as roupas, hunana.. O seu Lorde a comanda nisso - Disse firme, porém sem perder a sensualidade.

Rindo alto sem nenhum medo da voz firme do Lord.- E se eu não quiser tirar? Vai fazer alguma maldade comigo? - Passava os lábios sob o pescoço de Sesshoumaru, continuando a masturbá-lo freneticamente. - Sabe que eu não tenho medo de você, apesar de que quando eu era humana, quando ouvia seu nome, me arrepiava de medo... Fui corajosa ter te enfrentado, afinal eu queria te matar e você também... * Sentava no colo dele, não colocando o peso do quadril sob o pênis, encostara seu sexo sobre ele o provocando. - Vai fazer o que se eu não "obedecer" hein? Quero ver do que um Lord é capaz de fazer quando sua vampira o desafia...

Sussurrava no ouvido dele

O Lorde respirou fundo enquanto as mãos dele subiam pelas coxas dela, segurando-a firmemente na cintura logo em seguida, rapidamente o vampiro ergue o corpo e inverte a posição, deixando – a no chão e ele ficava sobre ela, entre suas pernas. Segurou os pulsos da vampira acima da cabeça, no chão, com firmeza e assim a impedia de se mexer. -Hm, você gosta de brincar Rin... E eu também... Mordeu o lábio inferior dela e o sugou, deixando-o levemente mais vermelho do que o normal. Rapidamente soltou os pulsos dela e então, com força rasgou qualquer parte da roupa de cima dela, até ter os seios dela expostos. Novamente segurou-lhe os pulsos como antes, agora inclinava para baixo e levava a boca até um dos seios dela, iniciava com a língua circulando o mamilo e então o lambeu bem devagar, deixando-o molhado com a saliva. Repetiu novamente a lambida e então abocanhou ali, começando a chupar com calma o seio da vampira.

Ela arregalou os olhos levemente ao ver que ele invertia as posições. Suspirava assustada quando ele segurara seus pulsos, assustou-se mais ainda ao ver que ele rasgara suas vestes. - Nossa! Surpreendeu-me! - Sentiu-se imóvel o que a deixou perturbada, pois gostava de dominar seu homem. Para ela era injusto ser só dominada. * Aaahhh não me torture desse jeito, saiba que terá volta... Hm... - Gemia de prazer sentindo a língua pelo mamilo e as longas chupadas nos seios a enlouqueciam fazendo seus olhos revirarem de prazer.- Gosta de brincar é? Pois quero ver se sua brincadeira é mais divertida que a minha... - O desafiava novamente, acariciando os longos cabelos prateados de Sesshoumaru.- Ooooh isso é tão gostoso... Hm

Demorava naquele seio, chupava-o com vontade e mesclava com lambidas pelo mamilo. Logo mordiscou o local e puxava o mamilo dela levemente para cima então o abocanhava denovo, voltando a chupar. Tocava o outro seio com a mão, roçando os dedos por aquele mamilo também, em movimentos circulares e também sobre ele. Levou a boca para aquele outro mamilo e o chupou enquanto mantinha os olhos nela. -Que bom que gosta vampira... Terás muito mais disso. - Murmurou e fez com a língua um caminho até a calça dela. Chegando à mesma, com violência puxou calça e calcinha pra baixo, deixando-as até a metade das coxas. Ergueu as pernas da vampira e a livrou dos calçados e logo em seguida das vestes que sobraram, agora ela estava nua diante dele. Fez questão de deixar as pernas dela bem abertas e sorriu. Lambeu dois dedos e os levou até a vagina dela, roçando-os ali. Aproximou o rosto do local e com os olhos nos olhos dela em deu uma longa e demorada lambida por toda a vagina dela.

Arqueava as costas, gemendo o nome de seu vampiro bagunçando os cabelos do Lord contra seu peito delirando nas longas chupadas nos seios. Oooh Sesshoumaru... Hm -Mordia o lábio inferior, o modo que ele brincava com seus seios causava gritos de prazer , deixando-a mais excitada ainda.- Eu não gosto, eu estou adorando sua tortura aaaahhh... - Arrepiava-se ao sentir a língua percorrer até a calça, suspirou novamente assustada ao vê-lo despindo-a rapidamente e percebeu que estava nua diante dele. Ao olhar naqueles olhos hipnotizadores, perdeu imediatamente a vergonha de sua nudez. Sentia-se amada, desejada... Permitiu que ele fizesse o que quiser com ela. Gritou de prazer naquele momento sentindo os dedos em seu sexo, a longa lambida e demorada sob sua vagina a deixou completamente louca.- Aaaahhhhh Sesshy, que delícia... Sem dúvida é um deus do sexo... Ooooh... - Acariciava e bagunçava os cabelos dele durante o ato.

Lambeu mais uma vez e assim sentia o gosto dela enquanto as mãos passeavam pelas pernas, coxas, ventre e barriga da vampira. Mordiscou a parte de dentro da coxa dela e então levou a ponta da língua até o clitóris dela, dando pequeninas lambidas ali, projetando-o pra cima levemente com a força da língua. Aproximou mais os lábios e então envolveu aquela zona neles, chupando ali devagar ao mesmo que a língua massageava o ponto mais sensível dela que era chupado. Subiu as mãos até os seios da Lady e os apertou com vontade, fazendo um seio ir de encontro ao outro. Afastou as mãos de lá então e fez o mesmo com o rosto. Pousou os dedos nos grandes lábios dela e os forçou para os lados, abrindo-os enquanto a língua lhe invadiu a vagina, lambendo-a por dentro.

Enlouquecia sentindo as carícias dentro de si bagunçando os longos cabelos prateados do vampiro, cada vez que ele a provocara por dentro, causava gritos de prazer- Vai ter volta, espere e verá... Não é justo ser dominada... - Arrepiava-se com os toques pelas coxas e por dentro delas, suspirava de prazer enquanto ele massageava nos -o bruscamente para cima de si, beijando-o ardentemente nos lábios, dando mordiscadas nos lábios - Hmm que boca gostosa... - Envolveu as pernas no quadril dele, rolando rapidamente e ficando por cima dele, sentando no colo do vampiro, olhando-o nos olhos. - Sou eu que domino ok? - Devagar, foi penetrando a vagina por cima do pênis de Sesshoumaru, massageando os próprios seios, devagar mexendo o quadril. - Hmmm isso é tão gostoso... Aaaahhh... - Continuava rebolando lentamente, sentindo-o por dentro.

Ficava por baixo dela e olhava o pênis ser engolido pela vagina dela, sentindo-a quente por dentro e úmida. Levava as mãos até os as coxas da vampira e alisava mesclando também com leves apertões. O corpo arrepiava-se enquanto ela descia e rebolava, fazendo o membro roçar intensamente no interior de Rin. Segurava a cintura dela então, esboçou um sorriso malicioso e ao mesmo tempo malvado e foi então que o Lorde a puxou repentinamente para baixo, fazendo o membro invadir-lhe rapidamente, até o tê-lo totalmente dentro dela. -Hmm... Assim é melhor. -Levou as mãos também até os seios dela e os alisou, concentrando as carícias e estimulando-lhe os mamilos com o roçar dos dedos sobre eles - Deliciosa.

Podia sentir os arrepios e isso causou um sorriso malicioso nela- Hmmm que bom que me aprecia querido... Quero você todas as noites, quando não estivermos em combate, vou te perturbar muito - Sussurrou no ouvindo dele entre os gemidos assim que Sesshoumaru inverteu as posições. Envolveu as pernas no quadril dele, facilitando a penetração.- Poxa meu Lord, não é justo você ser o dominador... -O olhava com malícia nos olhos, circulando a língua nos próprios lábios. - Apesar de que estou adorando... Hm... Gostoso - Arranhava levemente as costas e os braços musculosos do vampiro.- Te quero eternamente, meu vampirão gostoso... - Dizia perto dos lábios de Sesshoumaru

Passou a língua sobre os lábios dela e chupou-lhe o inferior. Projetou a cintura pra trás e pra frente, iniciando assim os movimentos da penetração ainda lentos. -Sabe que pode me ter sempre que quiser... Até mesmo arrisco transar contigo na frente de nossos inimigos, fazê-los observarem como você é lasciva, safada e insaciável... E depois nos banharemos no sangue deles assim que for minha vampira. - Mordeu-lhe o pescoço e levou as mãos até as pernas dela, abrindo-as mais um pouco e acelerando cadencialmente a velocidade com que a penetrava, ainda não estocava com o membro por inteiro.

Rindo ouvindo as palavras dele, em seguida gemia a cada movimento lento durante a penetração maravilhosa que sentia e ao mesmo tempo a mordida forte .Sesshoumaru cortava um dos pulsos enquanto sentia o corpo mole de Rin sobre si, ela bebeu as gotas e sorriu voltando a sentir a força dele dentro de si- É mesmo? Bom saber querido e eu vamos cobrar hein! - Passava a língua brincando com a dele, voltando a beijá-lo de um jeito avassalador. Arrepiou-se sentindo as mordidas no pescoço, permitindo que ele abrisse as pernas, sentindo o vampiro acelerar um pouco os movimentos, continuando a gemer agora ao pé do ouvido, mordendo-o levemente. - Olha quem fala, você é um tarado nato e lembro do seu primeiro olhar sobre mim, quando era humana, estava louco pra me fazer sua... Conheço um olhar de um vampiro... Saiba que foi o único que me deixou rendida e louca por esse corpo gostoso...

Sesshoumaru estocava fortemente dentro dela enquanto Rin dera um grito sentindo o orgasmo vir e naquele momento o vampiro explodiu dentro de sua amada mulher.

- Jet'aime, minha Rin sempre a amei! – Ainda dentro dela, ele a abraçou firme e sensual enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido. – Aquelas palavras a arrepiavam e a fizeram sorrir , um sorriso só dele e que jamais Rin vira um sorriso tão lindo do filho de Drácula. Era lindo e encantador, como a Lua cheia.

E assim, Sesshoumaru acomodou sua Rin em seus braços fortes, finalmente ele encontrou o que faltava na vida solitária dele. Os olhos dourados fixos na bela mulher em seus braços velavam o sono leve. Sim, não faltava mais nada. Apenas esperou por ela e o amor a trouxe para seus braços. Rin é a felicidade de Sesshoumaru. Ele não precisava de mais nada...

**Notas da autora: **

**Feliz Aniversário amiga! Tudo de bom, saúde, muitas felicidades e muito sucesso! \o/**

**Espero que goste da minha pequena lembrancinha!**

**A todos os leitores, espero que tenham gostado! **

**Beijos no coração! ^^**


End file.
